


Confessions: I married a monster

by Verseau_87



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, Implied Murder, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Tragedy, darkBlaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: This story, along with many others, is currently being re-written x





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story, along with many others, is currently being re-written x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything Glee related x
> 
> Just using the characters for my story

## Life

Kurt breathed out slowly. Calmly.

His father was next to him, seated in one of those plastic chairs, waiting to be called through.

It was time to tell the world the story of Blaine Anderson. From the very beginning.

Kurt knew that the press would want to cover absolutely everything, and he intended to say everything, Blaine would have wanted him to tell the story. Kurt had been receiving a lot of hate mail since it appeared that he somehow knew that Blaine was a killer, and he had just skimmed over it for an easier life.

Blaine had never admitted it to Kurt, he had drawn his own conclusions, but he never had any concrete proof that his husband was a monster...until that fateful last day.

It was the headline that had got everybody's attention, Blaine Anderson, Notorious Serial Killer, shot and killed in gun fight with police.

It was a year later, and Kurt was ready to tell the story. He had avoided press while he dealt with police and admitted himself into a psychiatric ward for a little while, to deal with the horrendous back story that Blaine had ben hiding away. 

Today he was better, it still stung but he was getting there.

It was a press conference today, and Kurt had gone against all who had advised him not to tell all, and he was going to tell everyone just how much he went through and why.

"Kurt." The spokeswoman, Nancy, appeared around one door that held the press inside, called out to him, "They're ready for you."

"Thank you." His father said from his side, before guiding Kurt towards the entrance, as a couple of bodyguards appeared at the door, waiting to lead Kurt and Burt through the throng of people.

There were questions thrown at him from all directions as soon as he entered, but the guards were efficient enough to escort him through the masses up onto the stage in front, and everyone had quieted back down, when another spokesman stood at the front and asked for silence.

Burt gave his son's hand a squeeze and then let him go, taking a seat in front of the press, as Kurt walked up to the little podium and microphone. Coughing once, twice, to clear his throat, he tapped the microphone for a second.

"Hello, welcome. My name is Kurt Hummel, and I know what you all came for is a scoop today," Kurt started as a couple of his personnel looked at each other before shaking their heads, Kurt looked down to his dad and smiled reassuringly, receiving one in return before continuing, "But what I wanted to do today, was take everything back to the start. Tell the story of Blaine Anderson."

A hush went over the crowd and a couple had started conversing amongst themselves, but Kurt took another couple deep calming breaths again while he watched them.

"I know I married a monster, somebody the world would view as evil. I know that. I'm not pretending that Blaine was anything other than a killer. He was. 

But I wanted to let the world know that, even though he did all those things and hurt so many people, me included, I did love him." 

Burt nodded at his son, a sad expression on his face as Kurt's eyes filled with tears while he talked about Blaine.

"What Blaine did, will haunt me forever. He hurt a lot of people, the world. But the man I married...was different than the man that was shot last year. And I would like to start my story at the beginning, when I met him." Kurt said as he wiped his cheek, "So please hold your questions for after I've finished and I'll gladly answer them."

"I grew up in Lima, Ohio, and as a gay teenager in Ohio....life was hard. But once I met Blaine, my days seemed to get a little brighter. It was like any relationship really, we went on dates...we talked about random stuff...he was always a perfect gentleman, and he always had a smile for everyone." Kurt tried to stammer out his explanation as the tears flooded his cheeks.

"Yes Blaine was a killer, but he never harmed me, or anyone I cared about. He didn't like causing me pain, which is probably why he never told me about any of his...dealings. Had I known, it would have killed me too."


	2. Doesn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here is the first chapter XD I hope everybody enjoys it, I actually enjoyed writing Blaine in this

## Doesn't

It started as any normal relationship would.

Blaine was perfect in every way. Kurt couldn't find any fault in him at all. He was polite, handsome, caring, charming, and very affectionate. He had the kindest, brightest smile, and amazingly warm, inviting eyes. 

But even the brightest, friendliest person had a dark place, and Blaine's bright smile hid a monster.

Kurt had started to notice certain things after they had been dating for 4 months, like sometimes Blaine's smile didn't quite reach his eyes, or things he said when they were alone. Or his obsession with gory, horror films, that Kurt hated.

And the way he casually spoke about death.

Kurt blew it off in the end. When he had confronted Blaine about these things, Blaine had confessed to being diagnosed with mild schizophrenia and that his childhood wasn't very good. And he had told Kurt about his stay in hospital after a few bullies jumped him after a dance at school. He was in a coma for weeks, and he had to have surgery to correct a bleed on the brain.

His mind had been a consistently dark place ever since. He had cried while he retold Kurt the story.

But Kurt couldn't know that they were crocodile tears, Blaine wasn't really sad, his mind was just a mess.

A certain Sebastian Smythe had appeared a couple weeks later.

When Blaine went to Dalton to invite his old warbler friends to the school musical, he had met Sebastian. Blaine had indulged him, Sebastian's constant flirting, didn't seem to affect him, outwardly. Inside Blaine loved the attention, it was refreshing. 

He had invited both of them out to the local gay bar, and Kurt was weary but Blaine managed to convince him to go, claiming they needed to let loose and have fun together. Kurt acquiesced.

Whatever Sebastian had planned that night, it failed completely. He was all over Blaine all night, but Blaine's smiling face was constantly on his boyfriend. Kurt silently whooped in victory.

Blaine had been drinking excessively that night, Sebastian's fake I.Ds seemed to work well for them, but Kurt was designated driver. After Sebastian had become fed up with Blaine constantly ignoring his advances, completely focused on Kurt, he left. And soon after Kurt asked Blaine if they could leave too, which he readily agreed.

When Kurt had tried to get a drunken, stumbling Blaine to lay down in the back seat, he was dragged inside the car with him, and the door was slammed shut behind them as Blaine pinned him to the seat beneath them.

When they first got together, Blaine had admitted that he wasn't a virgin, but he had never had a boyfriend. Kurt, on the other hand, was a virgin and he wanted to wait, he wasn't ready and Blaine had agreed that they should wait, he wanted it to be special for Kurt, because his first time wasn't.

There had been ground rules set out, and so far they hadn't moved past a slow grind while making out, that's all. And Blaine had been so understanding about it, and hadn't pushed Kurt beyond what he was comfortable with, and Kurt had been so pleased that he found somebody with good values like him.

But now, as Blaine ravished his neck hungrily, nipping it painfully with his teeth, and pinning Kurt down by an iron grip on both wrists, Kurt found himself terrified of his boyfriend.

Blaine was totally ignoring the fact that Kurt had gone rigid underneath him, and was starting to struggle to get away from him. He grinded his hips into Kurt's hard, moaning into his neck and Kurt managed to break his grip on one of his wrists, hand flying to Blaine's chest to try to push him away.

Blaine seemed to let out a low growl as he forced himself down onto Kurt harder, not letting Kurt push him away, and continued kissing along his neck, until Kurt started sobbing.

"Blaine...please...let me go, you're s-scaring me." Kurt managed to choke out in a shaky voice, and Blaine pulled back to look down at him. 

As Kurt's wide, frightened eyes looked at his boyfriend's face, he did not like what he saw.

Blaine's eyes were dark and wild looking, and his face had a scowl on it that didn't belong there. Kurt gasped as Blaine squeezed his wrist, that was still within his grasp tighter for a second, before letting him go.

Kurt cried and scrambled backwards away from Blaine, and sat with his back against one door, and his legs pulled up to his chest as he sobbed into his knees.

Blaine seemed to come back to his senses as he realized that Kurt was crying.

"Kurt, baby," he said gently as he tried to place his hand on Kurt's knee, but Kurt flinched violently away from his touch and looked up at him, his eyes wide with fear, "Kurt...are you scared of me?"

Kurt had tears rolling down his cheeks and silent sobs shook his chest, and he nodded his head a little, still staring wildly at Blaine.

"Kurt...babe," he placed his hand on Kurt's knee again but this time Kurt didn't pull away, he froze, "please...don't be afraid...I'm sorry."

Kurt was still rigid with fear because the dark look still hadn't left Blaine's face, even as he was trying to comfort his boyfriend.

"Kurt, look at me." Blaine said still gently, but firmly, as he placed his hand underneath Kurt's chin and lifted his gaze to him, "I'm sorry, don't be scared, babe. I would never hurt you, Kurt. I love you."

Kurt just cried harder, as Blaine released his chin, he still had his legs pulled against his chest, and Blaine sighed after a minute, moving Kurt's legs out of the way, and turning Kurt around so that he was sitting properly on the seat, and sat next to him.

Kurt winced slightly as Blaine wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him against his chest, placing a loving hand into his hair to try to calm him down. Kurt, after a few minutes, found his boyfriend's embrace to hard to resist, and as he felt a kiss on his forehead he melted against his chest and sobbed into Blaine's shirt.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Blaine repeated over and over again in between kisses against Kurt's cheek and hair, and after a few more minutes Kurt had calmed down enough to move away from Blaine.

"I'll d-drive you home." Kurt said quietly as he moved to open the door to step out, but he paused as he heard an anguished sob behind him.

He turned to look at Blaine, only to find him sobbing into his hands, but Kurt gasped when he realized that Blaine's sharp nails were digging into the sides of his face.

"Blaine," Kurt started as he tried to remove Blaine's hands from his face, "Blaine you're hurting yourself, honey."

Blaine was holding his own face so tightly that his sobs were muffled, and Kurt tried harder to remove his hands, as he spotted blood starting to well up underneath his fingernails.

"Blaine, please, sweetie." Kurt managed to rip Blaine's hands away, and some blood began to trickle down the sides of his face, "Oh...look what you've done."

Kurt wiped some of the blood away from Blaine's face, using the sleeve of his shirt, and Blaine's eyes followed his movements, and as Kurt pulled his arm back, Blaine eyed the blood on Kurt's sleeve and looked confused for a second before lifting his fingers up to prod at his face.

"What happened?" Blaine asked and Kurt's eyes widened at Blaine's confused look.

"What? Blaine, you just clawed your own face!"

"I did?" Blaine became even more confused and Kurt just stared at him with a disbelieving look, he had no idea what was going on.

"Blaine, where are we right now?" He asked after a pause, and Blaine looked around him.

"In the car." Blaine said and Kurt watched his face, before adding.

"And what are we doing in the car?"

"Heading home?" Blaine asked and Kurt could not believe what he was hearing right now.

"Blaine, you just pinned me down on the seat, not 5 minutes ago, and frightened me!" Kurt said as he began to get upset again. 

Blaine's eyes widened and he reached out a hand to grasp Kurt's, who pulled his hand away from him.

"What? I-" Blaine shook his head in confusion as Kurt continued.

"Blaine, I thought you were going to rape me." Kurt said in a quiet voice and Blaine gasped slightly.

"No! Kurt, I would never do that to you." Blaine said in confusion, his voice now becoming shaky and his eyes looking worried, and Kurt dropped his head into his own hands and sighed quietly.

"I'm going to take you home now, ok sweetie?" Kurt said as he slowly opened the car door, this night was turning weird and he suddenly found himself extremely exhausted.

That was the very first time, Kurt knew that there was something incredibly wrong with Blaine.

And he had no idea what to do.

It only got worse from that point.


	3. Chapter 3

## Hurt

Blaine had shown up on Kurt's doorstep one night, Burt and Carole were out for date night. Kurt had been finishing up a project for school, he hadn't seen or spoken to Blaine all day, and he had no idea why. But he didn't worry, it was just like his boyfriend to just spontaneously turn up.

But Kurt had no idea what had been awaiting him that night.

The doorbell rang just as Kurt had finished making his own dinner, and he raised an eyebrow, looking at the clock, Finn was out too, so he didn't know who could be knocking at 8:43pm.

It was Blaine, and he was covered in blood.

Soaked in it. His light grey sweater was dark with it, and there was spatter all over his face and neck, and he stood with his blood covered hands out and a horrified look on his face, as Kurt opened the door and ushered him quickly inside.

"Oh my god! Blaine! Are you hurt?!" Kurt yelled out as he guided Blaine into the bathroom for better lighting to check his boyfriend over.

"Honey, are you ok? What happened?" Kurt had asked as he made Blaine take a seat on the toilet lid before trying to gently remove his clothes to try and see the cuts underneath.

"I don't know...I don't remember..." Blaine staggered out as his eyes glazed over, and Kurt shook his boyfriend by his shoulder lightly.

"Blaine, are you hurt? Did somebody hurt you?!" 

Blaine shook his head quickly.

"No, I don't think so." Blaine said in a small confused voice.

"So why are you soaked in blood, honey are you cut anywhere?" Kurt asked as he tried to lift up Blaine sweater, and as he lifted Blaine shook his head.

"No, I'm not hurt." 

Kurt looked up at Blaine in shock as he dropped the hem of the saturated sweater and took a couple of steps back.

"Blaine, who's blood is that?" Kurt asked in slight terror of the situation.

"Blood?" Blaine asked in confusion and Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing, but as Blaine looked down he gasped slightly in shock at his own bloody clothes.

Kurt staggered backwards into the bathroom door as Blaine tried to take his sweater off.

"I think I should call the police." Kurt said, and he wished he didn't.

In the instant the words left his lips, Blaine's face went dark and his eyes nearly black as he shot up off the toilet seat and moved in front Kurt quickly, with a hand raised towards Kurt's neck, but not really touching him, as Kurt flinched back.

"No. No police." Blaine's gruff voice came out in a whisper, and Kurt swallowed loudly before looking down at Blaine's hand on his collarbone, Blaine followed his gaze and removed his hand.

As he moved back, Kurt turned the handle of the bathroom door.

"Ok, well...erm...you take a shower, honey," Kurt managed to stammer out through his terror, "and I'll go find you some clothes. Ok?" 

As Blaine nodded his head and turned towards the shower, Kurt stepped out and shut the door, before collapsing back onto it for a moment, trying to keep his anguished tears at bay.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kurt never expected his life to be this way. Internally he was freaking out, but on the outside he was super calm. He fooled all of his friends into believing that he was ok. He fooled his father. He even managed to fool himself into believing everything was ok.

Sebastian Smythe had been reported missing on the news, a day after Kurt and Blaine slept together for the first time. As Kurt had turned the television on, after they had calmed their breathing, a breaking news story was on about a local boy that was missing. 

Kurt's eyes widened for a second, and he turned to watch Blaine's face for a reaction, but there was none, Blaine just stared at the television and then looked back at Kurt with an innocently ignorant shrug.

So Kurt shrugged back, and decided to put on a DVD, so that he wouldn't have to hear the story that night.

Blaine and Kurt hadn't talked about that night. It seemed easy for Blaine's mind to forget things, but for Kurt it would always stick out as a horrid memory, one that he couldn't erase.

They had a few months to go before Kurt would leave for New York, he hadn't managed to get into the school he wanted to, but that didn't mean his dream was over, just a little dent in the road, that's all.

Blaine had been all for him leaving, claiming that Kurt was ready for his next step, and he would support him all the way.

Within the next couple of months though, there were a lot of missing people reports, and Kurt couldn't help but think of Blaine and that night, every time a new report was televised. He waited on a phone call that would tell him that his boyfriend had been arrested, but no such phone call came.

Blaine hadn't had a forgetful episode either, throughout the last couple of months, and things seemed almost normal. Blaine's face never took on that ugly scowl again, and Kurt was extremely thankful that he hadn't seen it again. It didn't belong on his boyfriend's face.

In the last two weeks before Kurt was due to go to New York with Rachel, Blaine's touches became rougher. And he became more insistent on them spending time as a couple together. Kurt just took it as a sign that Blaine was going to miss him, so he let it happen.

Giving Blaine control for a couple of weeks, letting him drag Kurt out on dates, blowing his friends off because Blaine wanted him, ignoring phone calls because Blaine insisted on having sex with him every hour.

Kurt started to feel a little claustrophobic, spending all of his time with his boyfriend, it was sometimes exhausting. But Blaine was sweet, and every time he looked at Kurt, he got a warm look on his eyes, and a brilliant smile lit up his face. Kurt couldn't be annoyed with him, Blaine loved him.

He thought it was love.

The day before he was supposed to fly out, he had managed to convince his dad to let Blaine stay over, claiming that it might be the last time they see each other for a while, which could be true, and his dad had made them both promise not to be too loud.

They were in the throes of passion, Blaine was thrusting into him, Kurt's legs around his waist, Blaine's own arms wrapped around his chest, pulling Kurt close as they made love. As Kurt came, he arched his back, and his head fell back against the pillow. And as he felt Blaine release inside him, there was a sharp stabbing pain in his neck, and he pushed Blaine away from him quickly.

"Blaine, what-" Kurt yelled out as he brought a hand up to the side of his neck, pulling it back and seeing blood, he screeched at his boyfriend. "What the fuck?!"

Blaine just sat and stared at the mark he made, and Kurt glared at him before he pushed away from him and moved off the bed. Blaine just watched as he walked over to the vanity mirror, to inspect the damage to his neck.

"Oh my god, Blaine...why would you do that?" Kurt said as he grabbed some tissues to try to stem the flow of blood seeping from the teeth marks on his neck.

Blaine shrugged, still watching Kurt from the bed.

"You better hope that doesn't leave a sc-"

"I don't want you to go."

Kurt stopped with the tissue against his neck, and he turned slowly around in his chair to face his boyfriend, whom hadn't moved from his spot and was still staring at Kurt.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want you to go to New York."

"Just two weeks ago, you were telling me that it was my time, that I was ready for my next step. And now you think it makes any difference that you don't want me to go?"

"I lied!" Blaine yelled out a little angrily, and the tone of his voice made Kurt's stomach flip, like he was going to be sick.

Kurt glared at him again, stood and moved around the bed to head to the bathroom, still eyeing Blaine as he sat there, watching him creepily. As Kurt closed the cabinet, after retrieving an adhesive bandage from it, Blaine was in the reflection behind him and it made him jump a little.

There was a shadow over Blaine's face again, Kurt gulped as he gazed into Blaine's eyes in the reflection, they were dark again as they stared back at him. 

Kurt turned slowly, avoiding actually touching Blaine with any part of his body, they were both still naked but Kurt only felt disgusted at that fact. He leaned back against the sink as Blaine stared him down, Kurt didn't tear his gaze away, instead facing up to Blaine.

"You don't have control over me, Blaine."

Blaine's eyes seemed to flash dangerously and Kurt's heart leapt into his throat as Blaine's right hand slowly crept up until it pressed against his chest, and he was slowly pushed backwards, the edge of the sink digging painfully into his lower back.

Kurt's entire body shuddered as Blaine's dark scowl turned slowly into a sardonic smile, and Kurt's eyes widened in fright, he froze on the spot. 

Blaine was smiling and Kurt wanted to get away from him but he was stuck to the spot, and he couldn't look away from the crazy eyes in front of him. 

"You-" He started but gasped as he was still being pushed backwards into the sink.

"Blaine...you're hurting me." He gasped out, and Blaine stopped pushing, his smile dropped, and the hand on his chest disappeared quickly.

Blaine moved back away from Kurt, and Kurt stepped away from the sink, putting a hand on his lower back and rubbed at the spot. He looked up to see Blaine still looking at him, and Kurt had to get away from him.

"I think you should go home, Blaine."

"But your dad told me I could stay." Blaine said sarcastically as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm telling you to leave!" Kurt snapped. 

Blaine raised an eyebrow and a smirk appeared on his face as his eyes trailed down Kurt's body, and Kurt wanted to cover himself against the look but what's the point, he was his boyfriend.

"Alright, I'll go."

Kurt sighed with relief as Blaine walked back into the bedroom and started gathering up his clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

## Until

Kurt went to New York with Rachel, he felt a little guilty that he and Blaine had fought before he left. He had waited all night and all the next morning for an apology but none came, so he cried.

Of course he cried.

Blaine, alright he could be scary sometimes, was the love of his life.

Most people would have got out while they could, but Kurt couldn't. Blaine still attracted him, he was kind and he loved musicals and fashion, and he could be so sweet. Also, he was hot. His body was delicious.

Shut up, he was a teenager, and he had a hot boyfriend, of course he was going to pine over that side of things too.

He had text Blaine as he left for the airport, and he had waited until the very last minute to board, in case Blaine decided to show up. But he didn't.

Kurt couldn't tell Rachel any of this, he just said that Blaine and he had a farewell last night and she put her arms around him as he cried on the plane.

Now in New York though, Kurt felt better. He felt alive and there was nothing holding him back.

The mark on his neck was fading, he was careful not to walk around his and Rachel's apartment with his shirt off for a while, it had been a few weeks now. 

The scabs had gone, but the bruising was still there, it would leave a scar but it would only be noticeable to Kurt.

And it wasn't shaped like teeth so he could pass it off as catching his neck on a zipper or something.

He was prodding at it in the mirror when his phone pinged with a text.

Blaine.

It read: Kurt. I'm so fucking sorry!! Please can you ever forgive me. I feel so bad at how we left things between us. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, it would be the highlight of my life right now. I love you and I miss you soooo much! I hope things are going well in New York. Could we maybe skype some time? Xxx

Kurt debated with himself at whether to answer or not. He missed Blaine too. He really did. And he did love him, some parts of him.

Kurt sighed as he pressed reply and typed

Blaine. You hurt me and scared me and didn't even come to apologize or say goodbye. I don't know if I can forgive that easily. But I'll try. I still love you and I miss you too. New York is amazing! I wish you could see it, I think you would love it. I'll think about the skype thing, and I'll message you soon. Xxx

He didn't receive a reply, so he sighed and put his phone down.

He needed to get ready for work now.

Things were going well for Kurt, he had a great job, an internship with Vogue dot com, his boss there, Isabelle had wanted his opinion on a few things and Kurt would be forever grateful to her for thinking of him.

He was also still trying to get an audition for NYADA and Madame Tibideaux seemed to be breaking down her walls the more he spoke to her.

He received another text a week later, but it wasn't from Blaine.

It was from Finn.

It read: Kurt, turn on the T.V. Something bad is going on in Lima.

Kurt gasped as he read the text, and he ran into the living room and grabbed the remote. Turning the T.V station to the news he sat and waited for news from Ohio and what he read made him feel sick.

Breaking news story: Lima, Ohio. Four teenagers that were proclaimed missing months ago have been found dead in a quarry just outside the city. The teens were identified as Sebastian Smythe, David Karofsky, Peter Wallis and Justin Calto.

Kurt sat and stared in shock at the television for a while, until his phone started ringing.

Kurt didn't look at the caller I.D before he answered, he was still in a bit of shock.

"Hello?" He answered in a monotonous voice.

"Kurt. Glad I could get hold of you." Came Finn's voice on the line, "are you watching the news?"

"Yeah, I'm watching." Kurt said while trying to calm his shock, "have they caught the person responsible?"

"I don't think so, not yet."

Kurt gulped as his mind shot him back to that night months ago, when Blaine showed up covered in blood. He gulped as Finn continued explaining about the story, but he wasn't listening.

His heart was pounding and he was starting to sweat.

It couldn't have been Blaine, could it?

Kurt got accepted into NYADA, finally. And now he had a plan.

Blaine had flown out to congratulate him in person. They spent all day going out shopping, and then Blaine had treated Kurt to a lovely dinner in a wonderful little Italian restaurant before they went to see a movie.

After they had walked out of the movie theatre, Kurt and Blaine had a lovely stroll through the park on the way back to Kurt's apartment. It was still light out, they didn't want to chance it in the dark.

Once they got back, Kurt found a note from Rachel that she had gone out with her new boyfriend Brody, and Kurt turned to Blaine, waving the note and giving him the best sultry grin he could.

Blaine grinned back.

Kurt gasped as his back hit the wall softly behind him, Blaine's body colliding with his as their tongues fought out a battle in their mouths.

Blaine dragged him into his bedroom, haphazardly closing the privacy curtain behind them.

Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth as Kurt's hand travelled down his back to his ass, squeezing the firm cheeks in his hands tightly and pulling Blaine closer.

Blaine ripped his mouth away from Kurt's and pushed him down onto his bed. Kurt gasped as Blaine tore at his shirt, a couple of buttons landing on the floor, but Kurt had a sewing machine, he could fix it later. Blaine's mouth descended as Kurt's torso was revealed, kissing and licking his way down from Kurt's collarbone to his belly button, Kurt writhing around and groaning underneath him.

Kurt took initiative and flipped them over, ripping Blaine's clothes off of him quickly and trailing his mouth over all the bumps and contours of all the lean muscles and hard lines.

Blaine hissed a bit in pain, as Kurt put his fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers, and Kurt raised an eyebrow before removing his underwear gently.

There were a couple of bruises on Blaine's hip and a couple down the inside of his thigh and Kurt gasped at the purplish blue discolouration of Blaine's beautiful skin.

"What happened?" Kurt asked a little apprehensively and Blaine smiled down at him.

"Just an accident while playing soccer with the guys." He said as he shrugged, "it's no big deal."

Kurt smiled back at him as Blaine's eyes were looking back so full of love and honesty and devotion, Kurt lifted himself up and kissed his lips, pushing his tongue past and into Blaine's mouth as he placed one hand on Blaine's inner thigh, stroking soothingly over the skin before grasping his erection.

Blaine moaned and bucked up into Kurt's hold, running his own hands through Kurt's hair and running one down to grip onto Kurt's ass to push him down as he grinded up against him.

After a few minutes of playing around with each others bodies, and swallowing each others moans, Blaine pushed 2 fingers inside Kurt and Kurt's head flew back as Blaine laved his tongue over the pale skin, stopping to press a kiss to the tiny scar.

"Blaine.." Kurt groaned and Blaine pulled his fingers free before slicking up his erection and laying back onto the bed, letting Kurt settle on top of him.

"Oh...ugh.." Kurt exclaimed loudly and breathlessly as he sunk down onto Blaine's dick, slowly, "oh...Blaine...I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine said as he brought his hands to Kurt's hips, guiding him down.

After getting adjusted to Blaine being inside him once again, he placed his hands against Blaine's chest as he began to rock up and down.

Keeping up a steady rhythm, Blaine's hands all over his chest, stroking along with hips and the feel of Blaine's hips barely thrusting underneath him, Kurt managed to get himself to orgasm quite quickly, and on one particularly hard upwards thrust from Blaine had him releasing all over both of their stomachs.

Blaine started thrusting faster and harder once Kurt was done, following after him a few minutes later. 

As they lay there, trying to calm their breathing Kurt rested his chin against Blaine's shoulder and breathed into his ear.

Blaine laughed and turned his head away from the tickle it caused and that's when Kurt saw the scratches.

It looked like cat scratches on the back of Blaine's neck, disappearing underneath his hair, he hadn't noticed earlier, too excited to have Blaine with him, but now with the bruise and the scratches, Kurt's mind started thinking back to that news story in Ohio a few weeks ago.

Blaine was staying for a few more days, Rachel appreciated somebody else to talk to about school and Blaine always indulged her with a kind smile on his face. 

No matter how hard he tried to enjoy their time together, Kurt couldn't help his mind drifting back to certain things and an uneasy feeling was starting to settle in his gut.

Kurt didn't have classes on the Monday morning when Blaine was scheduled to go home, so as Rachel left for school, he sat down with Blaine and told him that he wanted to talk to him.

"Blaine, why are there scratches on the back of your neck?" Kurt asked as they sat side by side on the couch, and Kurt watched his face as he asked.

Blaine just smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe I scratched myself by accident?" He suggested and Kurt found himself getting a little irritated.

"And that bruise on your hip and leg?" Kurt asked in a more snappy tone, "did you really get that from soccer?"

"Yes, Kurt, I'm not lying to you."

"Well it's just strange, how coincidental it is, that you have scratches and a bruise that looked like somebody kicked you, and there were people that we know, found dead in Lima?" 

Blaine's eyes widened in shock and he looked at Kurt with a hurt and confused expression.

"You can't actually be serious?" Blaine said, also a bit snappy now, "are you actually implying that I had someone to do with that?" 

"Did you?" Kurt asked with a cold expression and his arms crossed over his chest.

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Of course not." 

Kurt just stared at Blaine's face for a solid two minutes, trying to gauge if he was being truthful. Blaine sighed and shook his head, he got up and disappeared into the kitchen with a hurt expression on his face.

Kurt would not relent though, he followed after him, and spun Blaine around to face him and his boyfriend's eyes widened in shock.

"Blaine, I'm not kidding, tell me if you had anything to do with it!" Kurt yelled at him, and Blaine pushed Kurt away from him.

"No!" Blaine said as he made his way around the kitchen table, to keep his distance from Kurt, "I had nothing to do with it, Kurt."

Kurt frowned and brought his hands up to run the, through his hair, frustrated.

Blaine sighed resignedly and walked towards Kurt, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I'm sorry if my temper sometimes gets the better of me, and it freaks you out I know, but Kurt I wouldn't hurt anybody." Blaine tried to comfort his upset boyfriend but Kurt was still very confused.

"So why were you covered in blood at night?" Kurt brought it up, they had never spoken about it before.

Blaine looked up at him confused.

"What night?" 

Kurt looked at him as though he was crazy, then he glared.

"You showed up on my doorstep, confused and frightened and covered in blood, last July. And you don't remember?" 

"I told you I have a mild case of schizophrenia, and stress can sometimes aggravate it, switching schools in the middle of the year was hard for me. No I don't remember that night." Blaine said sadly and quietly, and now Kurt felt bad.

Why did he still have the feeling that Blaine was lying to him?

His boyfriend's hurt expression tugged on his heart, and Kurt wanted to apologise for accusing him of this, but the words wouldn't come out. 

"I think I should get my things and go now." Blaine said as he threw Kurt a small sad smile and walked past to go and collect his things from the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

## You

Kurt decided to put everything that happened before, out of his mind, and focus on his life. If Blaine was adamant that he had nothing to do with what happened, then Kurt would be the supportive boyfriend and believe him, there was no other option.

Everything went back to normal after that, as normal as you could get having a long distance relationship.

Blaine and Kurt texted each other all the time, but Kurt's schedule was started to get busier towards the end of the school year, and their Skype dates were starting to suffer because of it. 

Blaine had told him not to worry, he was pretty busy too, finishing up his senior year, and Kurt had never been more relieved. 

Blaine had called Kurt with news about a week later that he had been accepted to go to NYU, and Kurt couldn't have been more elated that Blaine would be moving away from Lima.

Kurt had gone back to Lima, for Blaine's graduation, and watching his boyfriend smile brightly as he received his diploma was a proud moment.

Blaine had turned and blew a kiss at him from the stage, which Kurt caught in the air and blew one back.

After having a little celebration together with everyone in Breadstix, Kurt had taken Blaine back to his dad's with him, where Burt also congratulated him. 

Kurt smiled as Blaine and Burt hugged, and then told his dad that he would be staying at Blaine's for the night. 

After they celebrated privately together that night, it was time for Kurt to go home, Blaine had driven him to the airport and promised Kurt that he would return his car to his dad and he would make a plan to come out to visit soon. They had a quick goodbye at the airport before Kurt was off.

The summer was great, Blaine had managed to wrangle some money together to spend 3 weeks with them, both Kurt and Rachel were so pleased that he was.

Until something terrible happened.

Mrs Lindeman went missing. She was Kurt and Rachel's elderly neighbour, she lived one floor down but Kurt always saw her in the mornings as he left for work, and Rachel always spoke to her when she came home in the afternoon after classes let out.

They hadn't seen her for about a week and nobody knew where she could be.

Eventually Kurt and Rachel reported her missing to the landlord of their place and he said he would deal with it. Kurt hoped nothing bad had happened to her, he had spoken to her last week and she seemed fit and healthy as ever, for an 82 year old.

Blaine had also been concerned when Kurt had told him, he also stopped to chat with her every time she saw him on the stairs, and he had helped her up with groceries a few times. She always pinched their cheeks and called them both 'good boys' which made Kurt smile and Blaine chuckle good naturedly.

Nothing could have prepared Kurt for what happened a few days later. He was sitting on the couch in the living space reading a book, Rachel was in the shower and Blaine was humming happily while he made dinner in the kitchen, when there was a sharp knock at the door.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he looked at the clock on the mantle, and rose to answer the door.

Mrs Havers from bottom floor was outside his door, looking deathly pale and Kurt put his arm out to steady her as she looked like she was about to faint.

"Oh gosh, Mrs Havers, are you ok?" He asked her gently as she clasped his arm and looked up at him.

"They found Cheryl, Kurt. She was in her apartment, looks like she had been there for a few days," she explained and Kurt gasped as a hand rose to his mouth, fearing the worst, "but she is alive. The ambulance has just taken her to the hospital."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, and took Mrs Havers hand, leading her through to the living room, calling Blaine to bring her a glass of water, and Blaine poked his head out of the kitchen before scurrying to do that.

She smiled gratefully up at Blaine as he handed her the water, and she took a sip, Kurt's hand on her back soothing her.

"So...is she going to be ok?" Kurt asked as he sat next to her, and she shook her head a little and shrugged.

"They don't know, she was mumbling and she was so delirious when they took her down."

"Did you see her?"

"Yes...I held her hand as they were loading her into the ambulance."

"Oh my gosh, poor Mrs Lindeman." Kurt said and everyone sat in silence as Mrs Havers took another sip of her water before placing it on the table.

"She was so out of it, Kurt. I didn't know what to do. She was mumbling and I only caught a few words."

"What did she say?" Kurt asked as Mrs Havers hands shook with worry.

"She kept saying, 'No no no'...and then there was a pause and she said 'he was a good boy' and then she kept saying 'no no no', all over again." 

As she explained Kurt went pale, 'He was a good boy' rang in his head, and he looked down at the floor feeling slightly sick, Blaine had wrapped his arm around a shaking Mrs Havers and comforted her as Kurt sat in shock.

He looked over at Blaine, who was too busy hushing Mrs Havers to notice the stare.  
'No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't.' His thoughts told him, but then another awful voice from the back of his mind sprang forward and said, 'But how much do you really know your boyfriend, Kurt.'

He was shocked, and sat rigid as his mind waged a war with itself.

What does he do now?

Over the next few weeks there were quite a lot of visits from police and investigators and a forensic team, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel had helped and told them as much as they could.

Mrs Lindeman was still in a critical condition and they couldn't talk to her yet, so they swept the entire apartment block first.

Kurt had been watching Blaine's face as he spoke to the police, he couldn't help the niggling feeling inside, but Blaine looked so concerned and honest that Kurt had no idea whether he should voice his worries or not.

The voice in his head was arguing with him, had been arguing with him for weeks, telling him that his concern was genuine and he should tell the police about Blaine's unstable mental condition, and then he argued with the voice that he loved Blaine and he didn't believe it.  
He didn't want to see that crushed look on Blaine's face ever again, after the last time he had voiced his concerns from the news in Ohio.

Kurt felt like he was losing his mind.

It came to breaking point, when Blaine had gone out one night and didn't come back until the next day. Kurt was extremely worried, and scared at the same time. He was scared that another faceless name would appear on the television screen, in a missing report, or pronounced dead, that he was making himself sick with nerves.

So as soon as Blaine walked through the door at around 8am the next morning, Kurt could not hold his tongue.

"Where were you?!" He screeched loudly, causing Blaine to jump and drop the bag of groceries he was holding, and hearing something smash he whispered, "shit" as he bent down to pick it up.

"What the hell, Kurt? You scared me." Blaine said with a slight glare as he made to walk past Kurt and into the kitchen, but Kurt stopped him with an arm held out.

"Where were you?" Kurt said in an extremely serious, low registered tone, that Blaine's eyes widened as he looked up at him.

Blaine's shocked and worried face, melted into one of seriousness, and he glared slightly at Kurt, as he stepped further into the apartment.

"Well, there was an accident on the subway, late last night when I was on my way back, while I was still there, sitting on the train, and I had nothing to do with it, by the way, and I would have called you, but my phone died," Blaine explained with a very serious face, and threw his phone towards Kurt's feet, before continuing, "and the train didn't get started running again until 3 this morning. Then I realized I had been out all night, so I found a coffee shop down town that opened at 4:30. I had a coffee and then as it got towards the time that I knew you would be awake and worried, I went to the flower shop to buy you flowers, to apologize for being out all night, even though it was pout of my hands. Then I stopped to pick up groceries, and I was planning on making dinner tonight for us."

As Blaine explained, his face looked more and more sad, and the more the explanation made sense, Kurt began feeling extremely guilty. Blaine's face crumbled, and his eyes looked wet, his chin slightly dimpling with emotion he was trying to hold in and he placed the grocery bags on the counter. He retrieved the flowers and laid them all on the counter, next to the bags gently. 

Kurt watched his face, feeling worse and worse, as tears started slowly making their way down Blaine's face, and he made to take a step forward in an attempt to undo the damage he had done, when Blaine turned to look at him he looked so crushed, Kurt was nearly sick with guilt.

"I thought..." Blaine started in a crushed, quiet voice, and Kurt had to look away, "I thought...we discussed this. Whatever you think Kurt, it's not me, ok?...I don't know how to make you trust me...and I don't know if I can be with you...if you don't..." Blaine's voice choked at the end, and he placed a hand over his mouth.

Kurt started crying then, and he swallowed hard before he wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry...please...things keep happening and it's freaking me out...I'm sorry that I think that way, I'm sorry, I love you." Kurt was mumbling quickly into Blaine's neck as Blaine's own arms wrapped back around him too.

"I can't do it anymore Kurt, I love you, but I can't keep doing this..." Blaine voice said into Kurt's shoulder and he held Blaine a little tighter while shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please...I won't do it again, I promise...I'm sorry I hurt you."  
"I love you too, Kurt...I'm sorry too."

Blaine and Kurt held each other close all morning, whispering to the other how much they loved him, and both of them felt exhausted after such an emotional morning, and they made their way onto the couch to snuggle, and promptly fell asleep together until late afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

## Think

Mrs Lindeman did not wake up. 

Kurt wasn't surprised, she was 82 years old, and from the police reports, had a fractured skull, and a bleed on the brain, where she had been hit. But he was extremely sad about it.

Kurt, Blaine and Rachel had attended the service held for her, and the police had questioned them all a bit longer before the investigation moved on.

It was a very lovely service and they all had said a few words for her, she didn't have any living family, so it was down to neighbours and a few friends to say nice things to send her off.

Blaine had been unusually quiet since Kurt had accused him of doing horrid things, and their relationship seemed a little strained.

Kurt would give just about anything for it to go back to normal. Especially after he had heard about the accident on the subway line that left a lot of people late getting home the next morning, and it made him feel even worse.

Blaine was packing to leave, he had stayed for 5 weeks instead of the planned 3, and Kurt watched him for a little while before deciding to talk to him.

"Blaine?" He called out quietly, and Blaine turned to gaze at him while he was sorting through his clothes, and gave him a small smile, "I'm really sorry. About everything. You know that, right?"

Blaine nodded quietly, turning his eyes back down to what he was doing.

Kurt sighed and moved closer, cautiously reaching out his hand and putting it on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Blaine?" He tried to engage him again, and he heard Blaine sigh lightly before he turned to face him.

"Kurt, I don't want to keep arguing...it's ok. You  don't have to keep apologizing to me." Blaine said as he reached out his own hand and thread his fingers through Kurt's.

"Honey, I don't know how to make it right."

"You don't have to. Circumstances happened the way they did, and you freaked out. And my condition...and what happened before...made you nervous, I get it." Blaine explained and smiled up at him a little sadly. "But I think we should take a break?"

"What?! A break? Are you breaking up with me?" Kurt asked in a slightly panicked voice and Blaine turned to shut his suitcase.

"I just believe we need some time apart to...evaluate what we want. And if we want to be together," Blaine said as tears sprung to Kurt's eyes and he took Kurt into his arms, rubbing a soothing hand over his boyfriend's back, "You need to think about it Kurt...you need time to think, if i'm really what you want...or not."

Kurt sniffed as the tears fell and he buried his face into Blaine's neck as he nodded in solemn agreement.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt paused in his speech. 

Everyone in the room was quiet, even his father. 

They were watching him. Watching him retell his story. Watching him as he remembered Blaine, both good parts and bad. Watching him cry over somebody that records and history books would always see as evil.

He took a breath and wiped his face before clearing his throat, his father got up from his seat to pass him a bottle of water and some tissue, and he smiled down at him gratefully.

"I apologize," he addressed the whole room, "this is the first time I've had to relive it, and it still stings." He went on, as the tears dried on his cheeks, "After a short time apart, and some soul searching, i realized that I did want him. We spent six months apart, he had moved, in this time, to New York, and was attending NYU. We kept in touch through mutual friends and in time we got back together."

He took another deep shuddering breath as he glanced around the room. His father smiled encouragingly at him again, and he nodded while he continued.

"Blaine proposed to me in his senior year. And there wasn't anything I wanted more, than to marry him. Everything seemed to be back to the way it used to be, and I had all but forgotten, what had happened before. It didn't plague my mind anymore...we married the following year, a month after he graduated. And for a long while, everything was perfect, my career on Broadway was just starting, I had a couple of successful auditions and I was just starting to make a name for myself....when I recieved a letter."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt had moved in with Blaine as soon as they returned from their honeymoon. They had been living together now for nearly a year and everything was going well. 

Blaine was perfect, the perfect roommate, the perfect husband...just perfect.

They hadn't had any more bad incidents for a long while now, and Kurt had breathed a sigh of relief months ago.

So far, his auditions had gone well, he had just finished a run of one of the main characters for a new up and coming Broadway show, and now he had just been cast as a main, not the main, but a main character on another show.

He was ecstatic.

Ever since he had graduated, he had watched Rachel become a rising star, successful run after successful run. He was a little jealous, but he was also extremely proud of her.

Kurt would be turning 24 this year, and his career was starting to take off, after years of hard work and dedication to his craft.

He had found his happily ever after...or so he thought.

He had just been passing through the living room, trying to find his cell phone, when the doorbell had rung. Blaine was at work already, he was becoming big in the music business, and was now deputy manager of a famous record company, and Kurt was just getting ready to go out to his very first rehearsal, when he had to stop what he was doing and answer the door.

A man in a delivery outfit with a wry grin was standing in front of the door, a pad outstretched for a signature in front of him, and a letter held in his other hand.

"Are you Kurt Hummel?" He asked.

"I am." Kurt replied and the guy just waved the pad and electronic pen at him and Kurt just smiled politely and a little confused before signing, and the man handed over the letter before he sauntered away.

Kurt had watched him for a while then shrugged and closed the door.

Kurt had turned the letter over in his hands and inspected it from back to front, there was nothing on the envelope that stood out as special or strange, it was just like a normal letter.

It had his single name on: Kurt Hummel. 

Not his married name, as most of his mail was addressed to now, and there wasn't an address on it either.

He frowned a little and ripped it open carefully. And found a few hand written notes inside. He didn't recognize the hand writing, but that didn't stop him from reading, even though he was already running a little late.

The letter read:

_"Kurt,_

_You don't really know me, but I do know about you. Blaine used to talk about you all the time._

_My name is Wes, i was with Blaine at Dalton Academy, and was seemingly a close friend of his._

_I wanted to warn you._

_It may sound strange but i was told through the grapevine, that you married Blaine, and i couldn't live with my conscience if i didn't tell you this._

_Blaine killed Sebastian Smythe._

_I know he did._

_I'm sorry to tell you this way, but it's the truth."_

Kurt's face paled and his eyes and mouth opened wider as he carried on reading through the letter.

_"There were quite a few investigations around, but Blaine and Sebastian were seen together on the night the police said he had been killed. This may be a shock to you, or maybe you might have figured there was something going on already...i don't know._

_But please...believe me._

_If you want to talk more, i'll leave my contact details on the bottom of this page. But please, burn it after you read it, i don't want this getting back to Blaine._

_We know he was the one, that killed Sebastian, but i heard there were quite a few more from your own school that were found too._

_Please be safe, if you need help, i'm here._

_Wes."_

Kurt was so tense with grief while reading, that by the time he had finished reading and placed the letter down on the counter gently, his stomach lurched and he threw up, everywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

## About

Kurt had no idea what to think, after reading the letter.

He had saved Wes' email address, but not his number and had burned the letter like he had asked. He just had no idea how he should be feeling right now. 

He and Blaine had the perfect life together, there wasn't anything amiss, but now the past was being dragged up again, and it had been years since Kurt had even thought about...that night.

He called in sick for rehearsal that day, he couldn't go, and after throwing up, his throat sounded raw, so his boss gave him another week to get better.

But now what...?

Kurt couldn't fault Blaine for anything since they had both finished college and had gotten married, everything had been quiet and calm.

Now Kurt's mind was a swirling vortex again, and it made him uneasy.

He text Blaine that he was sick and at home, and he missed his rehearsal today.

Blaine text back within 10 minutes and it read;

Aw baby, are you okay? Do you want me to come home? :(

Kurt would have smiled at the kind gesture, and yesterday he might have, but today he couldn't bring himself too.

Had Blaine been lying to him, throughout their whole relationship? Had it all been a ploy to lure Kurt in? Was Blaine even the peraon he thought he was?

He needed to ask Wes for more details, even if his stomach  was writhing uncomfortably, Kurt needed to have concrete proof before he confronted his husband again.

He had sent 2 emails to Wes, one asking how he was and that he had recieved the letter. The second one asking for more information about what was in the letter.

He had text Blaine back while he awaited an email back, claiming he was ok and that he would just have a lay down, he didn't need to come home.

Blaine just agreed on Kurt resting and told him he would see him later.

Kurt's phone beeped with a new email message so he opened up his laptop to read it.

'Hey Kurt, 

I'm good thanks for asking.

I didn't know if you were going to believe me or not, i'm glad you do.

Which means that you obviously have suspicions of your own.

Here is all i know, or found out from that month Sebastian went missing.'

As Kurt read through a list that spoke about how Blaine's eyes changed when he stared at Sebastian, to his extremely calm demeanor when Sebastian had gone missing, and that he had been spotted with him on the day he went missing.

And yes, he answered Kurt's question about the date in that summer years ago, they were seen together on that same night, July 17th, the same night Blaine had came to Kurt's home, covered in blood.

He sent Wes an email, claiming that he had known something wasn't right, and promising him that he wouldn't mention any of this to Blaine and that he would handle it.

Wes didn't reply after that.

Kurt sighed as he slumped down onto the couch. What was he going to do now?

When Blaine came home that evening, Kurt felt a little better. He greeted him just like normal, Blaine giving him a big loving smile as he moved past him to start on making dinner.

"So, are you feeling a little better now?" Blaine asked as he began to gather ingredients and equipment in the kitchen for dinner.

Kurt smiled at him as he sat down at the table, and nodded.

"Yeah a little," Kurt replied as he watched Blaine happily preparing dinner, just like normal, "I really don't know what came over me."

"Maybe it was nerves? Or maybe a bug?" Blaine asked as he walked over and checked Kurt out with his eyes, before bringing a hand up to his forehead.

Kurt tried, he really tried not to let the earlier news reflect in his actions, but he couldn't help the bad feeling deep down inside, and as Blaine brought his hand out to touch Kurt's forehead, he flinched.

Blaine stopped.

"Are you okay, Kurt?"

Kurt watched Blaine's face as his hand remained in mid air, hovering there while Blaine stared back at Kurt in confusion.

His confused gaze turned into a calculating, suspicious look, and Kurt's eyes dropped down to the floor as he moved away.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine asked in the same confused tone, letting a little bit if worry seep into his voice.

"Erm...I...th-think i'm going to be sick..." Kurt stammered out as his stomach gave a lurch, and he quickly made his way to the bathroom, with Blaine following him worriedly.

He leant over the toilet just as his stomach let go, and he felt a hand on his back, rubbing over it soothingly, but Kurt didn't relax. His back seemed to tense more when Blaine touched him, and he tried to subtly shrug the hand off.

"You really are ill. Did you want me to call a doctor for you?" Blaine asked sweetly and Kurt moved away from him, glaring slightly at his confused husband.

"I know you think i'm stupid," Kurt started and Blaine raised an eyebrow in even more confusion, but as he tried to move closer to Kurt, Kurt shot his hands out in a stop motion and he stayed put while his husband continued, "I know that you believe that you're being subtle. But i see you Blaine."

"What are you talking about?" 

"You killed Sebastian, and Dave and Pete and Justin. And...Mrs Lindeman...I tried to ignore it, you always had an excuse...but don't play me for a fool Blaine."

As Kurt had explained and glared at him, Blaine had sat frozen on the floor, before his confused face melted into that dark shadowed look that Kurt had never wanted to see again.

He looked completely different, it wasn't the Blaine he knew. 

A sadistic smile stretched across the face of his husband and Kurt gulped loudly, as Blaine started chuckling deeply.

"I never believed you were stupid...a little naive maybe, but never stupid." Blaine said in a deep tone, and Kurt shuddered as Blaine's gaze fixed on his.

Blaine moved closer and Kurt flinched back until his back was against the side of the bath tub, and Blaine stopped, eyeing him curiously.

"You think i'm going to hurt you, don't you?"

"A-aren't y-you?" Kurt's voice shook as he trembled under the dark gaze of the man he loved.

"No...never." Blaine said as his dark shadowed eyes softened slightly, "believe me...i would never hurt you, Kurt."

When Kurt was about to respond there was an impatient knock on the door, and then a voice calling out, "Kurt?! Blaine?! Are you home?!"

Blaine snapped his head to the side, and Kurt's eyes widened as he watched a snarl play across his husband's face. He got up quickly and made to move past Blaine but his husband's gaze shot back to him and he stood abruptly, in front of Kurt.

Kurt stood the challenge against him as their eyes locked, Blaine's daring and amused, Kurt's worried but determined.

"Yeah...we're here Rach!" He called out and Blaine's face remained dark as Kurt tentatively walked around him and swiftly out if the bathroom.

Kurt made his way over to Rachel quickly.

"Oh...Kurt, you're so pale and you look ill, are you ok? Is Blaine home from work, I needed to talk to-" She started before Kurt grabbed her arm and dragged her quickly, amongst her struggles and protests, back to the front door.

"Rachel, I need you to leave." Kurt whispered to her and her mouth and eyes opened.

"Why? What's going-"

She was interrupting by a loud bang and a hole appeared in the wall beside both of their heads, stopping them in their tracks and making them jump.

"Close the door." Blaine's low voice appeared behind them, and they both turned to look at him.

Rachel gasped loudly and Kurt pushed her behind him, as they eyed the gun in Blaine's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

## How

"You were about to send her for the police weren't you, sweetheart." Blaine asked in a low calm voice, but his tone still sounded dangerous and Kurt heard Rachel's breathing increase slightly.

"No...I wouldn't, honey...I just asked her to leave." Kurt tried to explain to his husband, as Blaine still held the gun out, but the end was pointed towards the floor.

Rachel held her breath for a second before she tried to wriggle out from behind Kurt, and Kurt struggled to keep her there.

"Look, guys, if this is a prank of some kind, it's not funny. You're scaring me." She said as Kurt tried to hold her back, but she broke away from him.

Blaine's dark face turned from mad to amused as she walked up to him, with her head held high. 

"Rachel..." Kurt tried to warn, but Blaine pointed the gun up at him and he closed his mouth.

Rachel walked right up beside Blaine and looked at him sternly. Blaine held her gaze with his cruel eyes, and a sneer made it's way onto his face as he turned the gun slightly to point it at her.

"Blaine...no." Kurt whispered frantically, all the air leaving his lungs as he watched the scene unfold before him but Blaine turned his deadly gaze back to him.

"Shut up!" Blaine yelled and Kurt winced and pushed his back quickly against the wall as he tried to stop the tears building up behind his eyes.

"What is going on here?!" Rachel demanded, not quite understanding the situation and Blaine smiled as he grabbed her arm roughly, spinning her around and pointing the barrel of the gun against her head.

Kurt burst into tears.

"Blaine, this isn't funny." Rachel said and Blaine chuckled darkly into her hair.

"Then why am I laughing?" Blaine said amused as his grip tightened on Rachel until she started struggling against him, "You see Rachel, Kurt here, thinks he knows me. He just accused me of killing Sebastian, Dave, Peter and Justin from Lima, and then Mrs Lindeman from your apartment block."

Rachel locked eyes with Kurt, a little bewildered now.

"And see, I don't really think it's fair, do you?" Blaine said as he tightened his grip once again and Rachel whimpered a little in pain, "Do you think it's fair that Kurt judge me, because of my condition, or accuse me of foul play because of it?"

Kurt dropped his gaze to the floor, his tears streaming as he heard Rachel squeal a little in pain again.

"Blaine...I don't-" Rachel started, but she closed her mouth as Blaine fired the gun into the air above his head making both her and Kurt jump and yell in fear, before he pointed it back at her head again.

"I wasn't finished Miss Berry." Blaine said and Kurt glared a little at him as he held onto Rachel, "you see, it's not the first time that Kurt accused me of something horrific."

"Blaine...just let her go." Kurt pleaded with him and Blaine's dark gaze shot back to Kurt, causing him to flinch under it.

"Why should I?" Blaine asked and Kurt sighed in defeat before turning pleading eyes towards his husband.

"Please, honey...don't do this. We can forget about it, you and me together. Rachel won't tell anyone...we can put it all behind us."

As Kurt started pleading with him, and reasoning with the man he loved, Rachel had gently placed her other hand in her pocket, when Kurt shot her a look, and had dialled 911.

"Please, baby...you don't have to kill anymore. No more. We can just...get out of here. We can leave. I'll go with you."

Blaine seemed to be thinking it over as Rachel looked over at Kurt, raising her eyebrows just a little as he glanced her way, signalling that she had contacted the police.

"We can leave." Blaine said with a smile, and his dark look faded a little as he stared at Kurt, " We don't ever have to come back here."

"No...never." Kurt said and took a couple of steps closer to him, holding his hands out in a non threatening way, eyeing Blaine like he was a frightened animal.

"Now, will you let Rachel go...please?" Kurt asked again, and gave Blaine a small but sad smile, tears still falling down his cheeks silently.

Blaine nodded and released her, and she rubbed at her arm, where his grip had been. 

Before Kurt could reach out and remove the gun from Blaine's hand, a siren sounded outside in the distance and the dark look descended again instantly.

Kurt eyes widened as Blaine scowled and turned the gun toward Rachel and he threw himself at Blaine outstretched arm with a loud scream of "NO!" as Rachel shrieked and the gun went off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt took a deep shuddering breath, before he closed his eyes. The spokesperson, Nancy, walked up to him and asked him if he needed a break and he nodded quickly.

She addressed the room that he needed a short break, and everyone started murmuring to each other as he left with his father.

Stepping out into the hallway, he put gis hands over his face as the sobs racked through him and Burt quickly wrapped his arms around his son, soothing him with whispers and rubbing his back.

"It's alright, kiddo. It's ok." Burt kept repeating comforting words and shushing him lightly, and eventually Kurt calmed down.

"It's still so hard to talk about, dad."

"I know, buddy." His dad agreed in a sad tone, "It's still hard hearing it."

Kurt just nodded, words lost to him now as he walked around the small hallway, hands running through his hair. He calmed his breathing and the tears stopped a little, but the raging storm inside didn't ebb at all.

His father just kept a watchful eye on him, but let him calm himself down, knowing it was better that way.

The last 8 months his son had spent in therapy because his emotions were a mess, had taught Kurt better ways to cope with them. 

He could never imagine the amount of torturous pain his son carried with him, he wished with all his might that he could help but he couldn't, and it killed him.

"Kurt?" Nancy called from the doorway, just as Kurt had managed to get his breathing settled down. "Are you ready to go back in?"

"Yes...I think so." Kurt said as he turned to look at her, and then at his father, who gave him.an encouraging smile.

Kurt took one last deep breath before making his way back inside to finish his tale.


	9. Chapter 9

## Things

Kurt had to catch his breath, Blaine was breathing heavily underneath him, he had knocked them both down when he had jumped for the gun.

Kurt looked up to check Rachel was ok, and she was cowering in the corner of the kitchen, but there were no signs of blood anywhere so Kurt had hoped that he had spared her the bullet. 

All of a sudden he found himself flipped over, and Blaine was leaning over him, with the gun pressed against Kurt's forehead and his husband's snarling face was glaring down at him. The usual love in Blaine's eyes had vanished, being replaced with manic anger.

"What the fuck, Kurt?!" Blaine yelled and Kurt winced as the gun moved against his skin, it was cold and he could smell the choking smoke from it, having been recently fired, "Do you realize that I could have hurt you just then?! Why did you do that?!"

Kurt gulped and shut his eyes tightly as Blaine leaned closer to him.

"I didn't want you to hurt her." Kurt said in a quiet voice, and he felt Blaine slide the gun down from his forehead, to land on the floor next to his head, and he chanced a look up at his face.

Blaine's eyes were dazed looking and he stared down at Kurt for what seemed like minutes, before his mouth flipped up into a smirk. He glanced over at Rachel before looking back down at Kurt, now with a neutral expression on his face.

"So, you risked your life for her?" Blaine asked incredulously, and Rachel whimpered from where she sat.

"Yes...Rachel's my best friend, and yours...well I thought she was." Kurt replied solemnly as Blaine eyes darted over to Rachel again, with a sneer on his face, he pushed himself off of Kurt and then grabbed Kurt's shirt in his grip to pull him up off of the floor.

A police officer's voice could be heard outside the house, asking them to walk outside and place any and all weapons on the ground. As soon as Blaine heard his name called, he laughed manically and Rachel hid her face into her knees even more, while Kurt sighed sadly.

"Perfect...absolutely perfect." Blaine said in an amused voice, and dragged Kurt with him, still gripping onto his shirt, over to the window to peak outside.

"Blaine...please, this is going too far now. Just give up, honey...please." Kurt tried pleading with him as he tried pulling Blaine's hand off of his shirt gently.

"Sshh!" Blaine hushed him pointedly, and gripped him tighter, while he looked outside.

"Blaine Anderson! Come out with your hands up, and throw any weapons on the ground, we have the property surrounded by officers!" The voice boomed from outside, taking a quick look out of the window himself, Kurt saw quite a crowd of their neighbours forming at the commotion.

"Blaine." Kurt tried again, and Blaine's hand raised the gun to point it in his direction, but Kurt wasn't phased by it right now, he knew deep down that if Blaine had wanted to harm him, he would have done it by now. "Honey, I'm not scared of you right now?"

"Why?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow and a serious and calculating expression.

"Because you said you won't hurt me, and I know you. We're married, you love me. You won't shoot me." Kurt explained with a small calming smile, hoping that Blaine would calm down and drop the gun.

"Took you this long to figure it out, huh?" Blaine replied with a small sad smile and lowered the gun, "But that doesn't mean I'm going out there."

"You have to...Give yourself up, without a fight. I don't want...them to k-kill you, Blaine." Kurt tried to reason with his mentally ill husband, and he choked on some of his words, as he pulled on Blaine's hand that was still wrapped in his shirt.

"They're not going to touch me." Blaine stubbornly replied as he let Kurt pry his hand out of his shirt, but he kept a hold of his fingers. "Because you're coming out with me."

"What-"

Blaine grabbed Kurt and spun him around, pressing the gun against his temple and wrapping a hand around one of Kurt's arms, pulling it behind his back and forcing Kurt to walk towards the front door.

"Ouch, that hurts...Blaine you can't be serious, don't do this please...they'll kill you." Kurt yelled as Blaine forced him against the front door, Kurt refusing to open it.

"Open the door, Kurt." Blaine said in a low menacing type of voice, but Kurt shook his head with a scowl on his own face, even as tears built up behind his eyes.

"No." He refused and Blaine placed the gun against his skin a little harder, but Kurt still remained unmoved.

"Kurt-"

"No!" He refused loudly, and Blaine spun him around and slammed his back against the door.

Kurt stared defiantly into his husband's eyes, as his lip wobbled lightly and a shiver ran down his spine from the dark look that Blaine was sending him. Blaine's dark eyes drifted over Kurt's face, taking in his defiant look as he reached out with his own hand to wrench the door open and force Kurt through it.

"No, no...Blaine." Kurt struggled against him, as Blaine forced them down to the path outside, almost in the line of sight of the police, and Kurt placed his feet in front of him, digging his boots into the path to stop them in the tracks.

"Kurt, don't try to stop this. You want me to give myself up."

"Not with a hostage...they will kill you." Kurt whispered back harshly, and Blaine laughed.

"So?"

"What? What do you mean so? Blaine, I don't want them to kill you..." Kurt answered a little astonished at his husband's placid attitude towards death.

"Why?" Blaine asked as they both stood still, Blaine still holding the gun against Kurt's hair, and Kurt breathing heavily while keeping his feet planted to the ground, "It's justice for the others that I killed, right?"

"There is no justice, when somebody dies." Kurt said as the tears sprung up again, imagining his husband being shot, "No matter what someone had done, killing is wrong."

"Is that your view? I don't think most people would agree with you there." Blaine said in an amused way, and Kurt shook his head, as the prickling behind his eyes built up to overflow.

"They're not in love with you...I am." As the words left his lips, Kurt began to cry, and Blaine went quiet.

"Even after everything I've done?" Blaine asked in a small, disbelieving voice.

Kurt nodded his head, silently, words escaping him now, but Blaine only paused for another second, to absorb the information, before he gripped Kurt a little tighter.

"I'm sorry, my love." He said sadly as he pushed Kurt with all his strength out into the line of sight of the police.

As soon as they were in sight, everything seemed to happen all at once, Blaine was brandishing his weapon and holding onto to Kurt tightly, Kurt was still crying as he was marched forward. The police were all shouting commands at Blaine, from every direction, and Kurt didn't know where to look.

Kurt was watching as many different things as he could but he barely heard a word from the shouting around him, all he could feel was Blaine's strong grip on him, and then suddenly that grip was gone as the police officer in front of them fired his gun in their direction.


	10. Chapter 10

## Change

Everyone in the conference room was silent. Except Kurt, who could barely breathe, trying to calm himself down as he remembered the horrid things that had happened that day. His father was quick to his feet to grab a hold of Kurt before his knees gave way. They stumbled down and out through a side door. Kurt taking in shuddering breaths as he could hear everyone in the room they had just left, erupt into chatter and questions.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't finish his story. 

His father still had an arm wrapped around his waist and a comforting hand in his own, walking along with him, but Kurt's feet weren't cooperating, so he was more dragging him towards a row of chairs in the adjoining room. 

After they both settled into seats and Kurt got his breathing under control, they sat in silence for a little moment, before Kurt spoke up.

"I can't finish it."

"No-one says you have to, son." His father reassured him, and Kurt gave him a wry smile.

"I'm so disappointed in myself." Kurt said as he placed his head in his hands, and his father shook him a little.

"Hey, you listen to me. I'm proud of you, alright? You faced them all, and you told them the story...they already know the ending." Burt explained with a shrug, before he wrapped his arm around his son and sighed, "You don't have to go back in there."

Kurt nodded in gratitude.

"But I still need to done thing..." he said quietly as he looked up through his lashes at his father, and Burt sighed and nodded.

"I know."

They left the big hall, and found a car waiting for them outside, Nancy had text them that they were clear to leave, so they made their way to Kurt's final destination of the day.

A place he had visited many times.

They had pulled up to the big wrought iron gates, and Burt had leaned out of the window to speak into the intercom on the wall, and they were let in. They drove up a huge driveway, and a massive brick building stood tall over them.

Kurt had taken another deep breath before getting out of the car and walking up to the front entrance alone. His father knew he needed time.

The receptionist smiled at him as he asked to be let through, and she called over her little side telephone for somebody to come down and escort him through.

Kurt and the security guard on duty for the day, took the elevator up to floor 4, and stepped through a lengthy hallway, into a white wash room at the end of the long walkway. The guard opened another side door and Kurt was escorted through it where there was a small chair against the window. He took a seat as the guard left, and waited.

After a few minutes there was a gentle knock on the door, and Kurt turned his head as it opened. The guard escorting somebody through, chained cuffs wrapped around both wrists and a curly head of hair hung in front of their eyes. Kurt gave the guard a curt nod and he left them alone.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt said softly and he watched as the curly head rose for warm brown eyes to meet his.

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine responded with a small smile. Even after a year, his voice was as smooth as butter, and soft, "What are you doing here? Wasn't the press conference meeting today?"

"Yes...But I couldn't finish it." Kurt explained with a deep sigh, and Blaine frowned deeply, and his eyes looked incredibly sad.

"Oh Kurt, I'm sorry."

Kurt waved him off.

"Well...there is plenty of time for the story to get out in the world."

Blaine sighed and nodded, before he walked over to the window and gazed out of it, looking at the scenic view around the institute.

"You know it's not going to change anything though, right? Don't get your hopes up...please, I couldn't bare more disappointment from you." Blaine said as he put his head against the glass, and he heard Kurt's sharp intake of breath behind him.

"I know." Kurt replied, voice emotional.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Came the solemn reply, and Blaine's breath fogged up the window he was leaning his head against.

"You say that every time I visit you."

Kurt sat in the chair in front of the window, Blaine standing a couple of feet in front of him, and he reached out a hand, to take Blaine's. Blaine stared down at him in shock, before shaking off his grip and moving a couple of more feet away from him, shaking his head sadly.

"You shouldn't come here anymore, you should move on with your life." Blaine said and Kurt stood with an indignant expression, before it melted into a torn look.

"My life was always with you."

"It shouldn't be anymore, I'm holding you back...you deserve better." Blaine said as he looked into Kurt's eyes, trying to convey how much it meant that Kurt had stuck with him, but wanting him to have more out of life.

"I married you." Kurt said with emphasis on the 'you' and Blaine chuckled a little and shook his head again.

"You didn't even know me, back then." He told Kurt, forlornly and guiltily, both of them knowing now how much Blaine had played on Kurt's feelings for him back when they were teenagers, "You still don't, not really."

Kurt nodded a little and looked down at the floor.

"Blaine...I don't know how to move on." He said with a quiet voice, shrugging his shoulders, and missing the sympathetic look Blaine was giving him, before a pair of warm hands landed on each of his shoulder and caused him to look up at the man he had once called the love of his life.

"You will...soon." Blaine said with a confident smile, and Kurt couldn't help but throw a small smile back, but tears built up in his eyes just thinking about leaving Blaine alone here.

"What if I can't?" He asked as a couple tears escaped and rolled down his cheeks, Blaine frowned as he brushed the tears away with a thumb and cupped Kurt's face, bringing their foreheads together.

"Then...you're just as crazy as I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has read, enjoyed, commented and left Kudos for this short story xxx it is very much appreciated :) I hope the plot didn't scar anyone for life.... xx


End file.
